Why won't you just admit it!
by Silver Cream
Summary: Okita just wouldn't seem to ask what he wants to. And this is getting on Kagura's nerves. One-shot. OkiKagu.


**I had to type this...this idea was hunting me down. I really wanted to make this part of 'Everything begins with a cookie' but nah...it might not even be uploaded, and this might get in the way of the story. So I edited it till it was fit for a oneshot.**

**WARNING:**** Fluff, err...Sougo suggesting to bring Kagura home?**

**DISCLAIMERS:**** I don't own Gintama, yer' hear meh people?**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**_Why won't you just admit it?_**

"Say it!" The young Yato clan girl shouted, annoyed and frustrated. Why are men all like this? Why won't they just say what they want to say? Why won't they admit to what they-_ 'To...to what again?' _Kagura suddenly wondered to herself. _'No no no! That's not the point now!'_ Shaking her head, she tried to focus back to the main subject.

"Your being noisy, China."The light haired teen said, covering his ears with both hands, mouth with a porky stick sticking out.

"You were saying something under your breath! Like you wanted to ask me to do something for you, uh-huh." She scowled as she said it. All the teen did was turn and look at her, giving the annoying '_Wah..?_' look.

Acting like nothing had ever happen earlier on, and that she was the one who started all this. "Fine, you started this." Kagura then said, smiling slyly, as she lifted her umbrella and pointed at him.

Okita looked at her, before sighing and asking "Do we have to start this again?" When he said that, it was as if it was too troublesome. "I don't want to look like I'm slacking off more then I already am, and I have work unlike some people."

Kagura snapped. Youngster those days, never do have manners to those elder then them, don't they. Slacking more then he already was? Does he really work at all, other then running around the whole of Edo, shouting private things of some Shinsengumi members. Or he would be busy trying to kill that mayo freak.

"Then complete your sentence from earlier on!" Okita turned and looked at her again. "Did you say something?" He asked,. Was he ignoring her on purpose? The teen then suddenly said a '_ah_', as if he had remembered what he wanted to ask her. "Oh, I was trying to ask you about _that_." He said, looking at Kagura, before nodding his head. Curious, she kept quiet, eager to hear whatever he was going to ask for.

"Bow." He said flatly, before reaching for another porky stick biscuit. Kagura just stared at him, mind not being able to understand what he mean by bow. "Oh, I'm sorry. You weren't able to understand what I just said, was is China?" Okita said sarcastically, smirking to himself. "N-no! I understand!" She shouted back, not wanting to admit. He smiled a smile, as if he had an evil plan planned out.

"Don't worry, if you can't understand, I'll shorten it for you." Kagura scowled at him again. Did he have to add more salt to the wound? What was he? A sadist? _'Ah...he is one...how could I forget.'_ Kagura thought sarcastically in her mind, still scowling at the light hair teen.

"It's really simple actually. Bow down before me. Oh, and wear this collar too." He said, as if it was perfectly normal thing to say, as he stretch his hands out. His hands holding onto a collar.

Eye twitching, vein appearing and threatening to pop at any moment. She took a long and slow, deep breath. "I'LL SUE YOU, YOU LOLICON! PERVERT! RAPIST! SADIST! FILTER!" She shouted loudly, gaining all passer-by's attention to her, and the teen who flipped the porky box over, trying to pour any last bits of broken porky stick out.

"You meant flirter." he corrected her, not even feeling embarrassed from the looks the passer-bys were giving him. "Oh...then FLIRTER!" She shouted again for the word 'flirter' only, feeling satisfied from the whispering from the crowd which were beginning to form now. This should teach him that he shouldn't mess with ladies, especially her kind. The Yato type.

"Ah...look at the trouble you've just caused." Okita sigh, as he stood up, shooing away the crowd. Saying things like he was interrogating her (to be more accurate, he said 'crazy eating machine who took his dango'.) When the crowd was gone, he looked at his watch, before looking at her again.

"What?" She said, as she sat down on the bench of the tea shop. "Nothing." He said, moving towards her to pick his katana which was on the bench. "It's just that it's getting later now...chilly." he muttered, before walking away. _'What the-' _she thought to herself as she watch him walk away. He called her out just for something like this?

Saying something, which sounded like he wanted her to do him a favor before all those? "H-hey!" She shouted, chasing after him who was quite a distance ahead. He didn't stop to look back and wait for her. But he slowed his walking pace alittle, allowing her to catch up. "How can you leave a lady like me, alone back there? Weren't you the one who called me out, uh-huh." She said, both hands at her back, holding onto he umbrella.

"Didn't I just asked you earlier on? Before you hurt this poor policeman's heart, with all those rude words?" He replied back, before he increased his pace. She called out for him to slow down, but instead, he increased his pace. Cursing him under her breath, she increased he pace to match his. Seeing this, Okita increased his pace even more then earlier on. Seeing that he was challenging her, she increased her's even more.

This continued till they were running, not wanting to fall even a back even by a little. Both mind thinking the same thing. _'I will not lose to her/him'_

ooooo

"This...is...why I...said to..." panting hard from the run, Kagura said...or was it panting? "slow d..own..."

"Ha...why sh...ould I? Aren't you...the one whose...out of...breath?" Okita shot back, panting.

"No...that's you." She said, turning to face the light brown hair teen. They both rested from about five minutes, before a small gust of wind past them. "Y-you must feel alittle chill from the run..." He said, stuttering. "No really. Who would after that run." She said, when she saw that the teen had his left hand further then his body. As if he was trying to... She turned and look at Okita, who kept his poker face, looking to his right.

Kagura felt her cheeks blushing lightly, hesitating. Should she just remain quiet, and place her hands on his saying _'O-on second thought...I do feel alittle cold...'_? Or should she be sarcastic, and said things like _'Oh-ho...I see. If you wanted to hold this alimighty Yato clanswoman hand earlier on, you should have just said so!'_.

She ended up choosing the second choice. "Oh-ho...I see." She smiled slyly as she said, face still blushing lightly. "If you wanted to hold this almighty Yato clanswoman hand earlier on, you should have said so!" Okita turned and stare at her. Bringing his hand back to his lap. She felt alittle disappointed when he did this, but didn't want to be the one who asked to hold his hand.

"I'm leaving, bye China." He said, standing up. Waving his left hand goodbye to her, with his back facing her, he walked away. _'No...stop...'_ she thought unconsciously to herself. She cursed herself, as she stood up and chased turn and look at her, while she ignore it. She grabbed his left hand and place it around her right one. After she was done, she look away from him.

"W-why won't you just admit it...that you wanted to hold my hand..." She whispered softly, thinking that he might not be able to hear what she said. Okita smiled.

"Well...I'm a sadist." He replied. She turn sharply and stare him a 'What-kind-of-reason-is-that?' look. He chucked softly, before replying "If I did that...won't I seem out of character?" Kagura ignored him, and they continued walking on a path were there were no one.

"How about I walk you home?"

"Won't that make you look more out of character..."

"Well...once in awhile is o-okay..."

She turn and look at him, before beaming a happy beam. "Stupid ~"

* * *

**Ah~ Isn't Okita and Kagura meant to be? But somehow...it felt like both Okita and Kagura were out of chara...or does it?**

**I'll love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
